The luggage carrier illustrated herein represents an improvement over the construction shown in my prior copending United States Patent Application Ser. No. 486,415, filed July 8, 1974. The carrier is attractive in appearance, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, strong and durable in construction, versatile in use and minimizes undesirable wind resistance. The carrier illustrated herein differs from the carrier of my above mentioned prior application principally in the construction of the metal slat.